The Mother and the Child
by Lily-Rose Riddle
Summary: One-shot. Una madre y su hija huyen porque corren peligro, en especial la niña. Son protegidas por algunos magos, que al parecer saben demasiado. Por qué las protegen? Quien las sentenció a huir por sus vidas, y cuales son sus motivos? R/R.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de Mrs. J. K. Rowling, y el utilizarlos de esta forma, no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**The Mother and the Child**

_By: Lily-Rose Riddle._

Mia caminaba cerca de la que había sido su primera escuela. La seguía una niña pequeña, de lindos rizos oscuros. Su mente hacia mucho que no conocía la tranquilidad, pero no dejaba de recordarle a la niña que no se retrasara, que debían mantenerse en movimiento.

Era una madre joven, de no mas de 30 años, y su hija era su tesoro; aun cuando la pequeña ya dominaba una buena parte del arte de sus padres, le seguía pareciendo a ella tan frágil y vulnerable como la primera vez que la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

En el barrio en el que se encontraban había toda clase de viviendas, tanto modestas como algunas que se notaban mas favorecidas. En otras condiciones, ella no habría tenido ningún problema viviendo allí toda su vida. Pero la situación actual de ambas distaba mucho de esto.

Interrumpió su anhelo a la normalidad, deteniéndose en una casa que de material nada necesitaba, y llamó a su lujosa puerta. La hicieron pasar inmediatamente. Era la casa de Arlene, una de las antiguas amigas de Mia, una mujer rubia y poco agraciada, quien en ese momento tenía invitados, y apenas les dedicó una mirada a las recién llegadas.

La hija de Mia inmediatamente hizo amistad con la hija de la anfitriona, y se saludaron, sonriéndose como si se hubieran conocido siempre. Mia no pudo evitar notar cuán diferentes eran Arlene y su hija. Mientras que la primera era fría y reservada, la segunda era más bien abierta y dulce, fácil de querer. Muy parecida a su propia hija.

Tras servir el té a sus invitados en pequeños servicios de plata, a la anfitriona se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de encargar a Mia y a su hija, una tarea que Arlene bien hubiera podido pedir a cualquiera de sus sirvientes. Mia se rehusó, y se lo prohibió a su pequeña hija, al ver que esta ya se disponía a hacerlo, quizás para ganar el favor de la dueña de la casa y para conservar la amistad recientemente adquirida de la hija de esta. Arlene a veces podía ser tan desagradable. Resistió el deseo de irse inmediatamente de ahí, solo porque su hija le había pedido estar con su nueva amiga unos minutos más.

Varios niños y niñas de edades similares se unieron a las dos niñas, y empezaron a jugar todos juntos, en el enorme garage de la casa, divirtiéndose con cosas propias de su edad.

Mia se sentó cerca de ellos. Los miraba, pero su mente estaba pensando por adelantado en el lugar al que se dirigiría a continuación, y sin ninguna razón aparente, empezó a sentirse incomoda. Cuando devolvió su atención a los niños, comprendió la razón de su inquietud: los juegos habían cesado.

Un ruido se había escuchado momentos antes en la puerta principal y era la razón que había silenciado todo: Un grupo de gente entrando, vestidos con ropas muggles, todos con varitas en las manos, estudiando con atención a los pequeños.

En un segundo, ella ya tenía su varita en la mano y tal como se lo temía, comprobó que los ojos de los recién llegados estaban fijos en un punto en particular. Su hija Mina.

Una mujer entre ellos, levanto su mano para hacer un conjuro, pero su varita salió despedida por los aires. Mia se dio vuelta, para ver de donde había venido el conjuro desarmador. Era otro grupo de gente, vistiendo largas túnicas, que entraba por una puerta adyacente, y entre ellos, un hechicero algo mayor que ella, era quien había desarmado a la mujer.

Los hechiceros que recién entraban pasaron cerca de Mia, disponiéndose a enfrentar al otro grupo, poniéndose como escudos entre estos y los niños.

-Luce tan pequeña, pero parece que ya puede manejar una varita- observo uno de ellos, sorprendido de ver como Mina acababa de usar un hechizo de protección.

-Si, así es. Lo que sucede es que ella…- respondió Mia, confiadamente, ya que ellos no parecían sus enemigos.

-Lo sabemos…- la interrumpió alguien mas, y continuó –…aquí no es seguro; toma a tu hija y vete, nosotros nos encargamos-

Mia obedeció, llamó a la niña y le dio una rápida mirada de agradecimiento al hechicero líder, el mismo que había desarmado a aquella mujer, y quien le correspondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Salieron por la puerta alterna. Mia iba cargando a su hija, no pensando en la dirección hacia donde huir, lo único que tenia en mente en ese momento, era alejarse lo mas que le fuera posible de aquel lugar.

Una vez que el peligro parecía haber quedado bastante atrás, Mia se permitió bajar a la niña.

-Cuídate de _**él**_**. **Si se le presenta la oportunidad, no dudara en acabarte con uno solo de sus golpes** - **le había dicho uno de los hechiceros en su carrera hacia la salida.

-Mami, que querían esas personas malas que le apuntaban a los niños?- pregunto Mina casualmente.

Mia no respondió porque no estaba segura de qué debía decirle. O de cuanto quería decirle.

-"Al menos el peligro ya pasó"- pensó Mia.

O eso pensaba ella, porque cuando estaban por doblar una esquina, solo unos pocos pasos antes de llegar, Mia percibió la presencia de otra persona mágica, como ellas.

-Quédate atrás, Mina- le dijo en una voz muy firme, apretando su varita en su mano derecha.

La niña no protesto. Sabía que cuando su madre usaba ese tono, se trataba de algo serio.

Mia no sabía a que persona iba a encontrarse, pero halló valor en la convicción de que nadie iba a lastimar aquello que mas quería. Ella no lo permitiría.

Como llevaba los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, y vestía una falda larga de pliegues, no le fue difícil esconder su varita en uno de los pliegues de la misma, avanzo con cuidado, y al momento de doblar, vio la figura de un hombre que estaba como a unos 50 pasos. Llevaba una larga túnica negra y tenia los brazos cruzados. Su cara lucia ligeramente pálida y carente de vida, pero muy poderosa.

Los hermosos cabellos negros que Mia recordaba, no existían más, pero eso no le impidió reconocerlo inmediatamente. Justamente la persona que menos hubiera deseado encontrarse.

Su primer impulso fue correr en dirección opuesta, pero se encontró haciendo lo contrario. Tal vez sabía en su interior que no podía esconderse para siempre. No quería tener que estar huyendo toda su vida. Hay cosas que necesitan ser enfrentadas llegado cierto punto de nuestra existencia.

El hombre, desde luego que también había notado su presencia antes de verla. Siendo un maestro en control de mentes como el era, se encontraba en todas las ocasiones en control de la suya, razonando cada cosa fríamente, pero desde el momento en que percibió a Mia, no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por el odio que le tenía. Ella podía haber escapado de los demás, pero no iba a pasar lo mismo con el. No podía creer su suerte. El iba a matarla con sus propias manos.

La miró caminando hacia el, poniendo su varita en posición; temblando un poco, pero decidida. Tan bella como siempre. El era grande entre su gente, muchos se estremecían con solamente escuchar su nombre, y casi ninguno se atrevía a decirlo, pero ella nunca le había temido.

Por un momento dudó.

Y al siguiente momento sus dedos volvían a crisparse alrededor de su varita. Una niña había aparecido unos cuantos pasos detrás de Mia.

El odio, todo el odio que sentía por ella, estaba concentrado en la visión de esa niña. Iba a matar a esta primero, para disfrutar con el dolor de la mujer.

-"Maldita mujer…"- pensaba para sí, con indignación. Después de todo, cómo se había atrevido.

Sin separar los brazos, preparó su varita en una mano, tocando con la punta de esta, su propio rostro.

Mia no había perdido ningún detalle. Estaba decidida a pelear por la vida de su hija, pero conocía que un enfrentamiento contra él, solamente terminaría con su propia muerte inútil. Tomo un poco de aire, y exhalo poco a poco, como en un suspiro. Guardó su varita, y le mostró ambas manos desnudas al hechicero.

Caminó la corta distancia que le separaba de el, intentando hablarle con sus ojos. Ella sabía que cuando él decidía que alguien tenía que morir todo estaba perdido.

El dudó por segunda vez. Después de todo, ella era la única que había logrado derretir un poco su frío corazón.

Ella vio una oportunidad en la duda en él, y acercó sus manos hasta casi tocarlo. El alzo su varita, dispuesto a acabar con ella.

-Tom… por favor…- suplicó ella.

Entonces se dijo que nada perdía comprobando lo que ya sabía. Además quería conocer los detalles, ver por el mismo aquella información que alguna vez le dieron. Sin bajar su varita, hizo un hechizo inaudible y entró en la mente de ella. Mia no puso resistencia.

Muchas figuras en el tiempo pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llegó al punto que le interesaba. Donde él aparecía. Verlo todo de nuevo era como vivirlo, desde que se conocieron, las veces que se amaron, hasta el día en que ya no la vio más.

Pero después de eso, todo se tornaba confuso. Muchas de esas imágenes que veía no eran como le habían sido descritas… El nunca se había molestado en comprobarlas tampoco. El dolor fue demasiado grande en aquel día. Sin embargo ahí estaban y sin posibilidad de que fueran falsas. La ansiedad se hizo presente.

Necesitaba conocerlo todo. Lo anhelaba más que ninguna otra cosa en ese momento. Siguió explorando su mente, bajando sus propias defensas, pasando por sucesos y recuerdos, hasta que uno de ellos lo golpeó de lleno. El de un pequeño ángel de cabellos oscuros.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Ella nunca había dejado de amarlo. Que ciego había sido. Casi había matado a ambas, por un error que se deslizo dentro de su perfección. Podría ella perdonarlo? Lentamente bajo su varita, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

El hechicero mas grande y temido de todos los tiempos había sucumbido ante la encantadora figura que ahora estaba junto a Mia, y a la niña solo le había bastado una sonrisa para dejarlo estático. Tímidamente, caminó hacia ese señor que no conocía, pero cerca del cual se sentía tan cómoda. Y lo abrazo. Y él, cerrando sus ojos, le devolvió el abrazo.

Mia los contempló feliz, pero sin decir nada. Hay momentos que no deben ser interrumpidos con palabras, porque no son necesarias.

Los cabellos negros, junto con los ojos llenos de vida que ella tanto amaba, habían regresado.

**_FIN_**

**

* * *

**

Nota:

La niña es hija de Lord Voldemort, y esa es la razón por la que tiene un poder inusual a tan temprana edad. La mujer es obviamente muy importante para el.

Esto fue un sueño que tuve, trate de escribirlo exactamente como lo recuerdo, con todos sus detalles. Quise subirlo aquí para no olvidarlo, y también para compartirlo con ustedes. Sé que hay cosas que no tienen sentido, como que una niña tan pequeña use una varita, etc., pero así como esta escrito fue como lo vi. Se que no es pretexto para las incongruencias, pero bueno, ya esta. Pueden dejar su opinión si gustan.

Nota 2:

Para maring: No, lo siento, no es Herms. Pensé en ponerla a ella, pero quise recordarlo tal y como fué, por eso la deje como una mujer OC, a la que nombre Mina. Gracias por preguntar.


End file.
